1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to detection of infrared light, and more particularly to a high-sensitivity, high-bandwidth bolometer for detecting infrared light.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared bolometers have multiple applications, including applications in sensitive imaging systems and in communications systems. Constructing an infrared bolometer with good sensitivity for wavelengths in the range spanning from 10 microns to 1 micron may be challenging, in part because the thermal inertia of sensing elements of related art bolometers may be sufficient to impair their bandwidth and to reduce their sensitivity. Both bandwidth and sensitivity may be important for communications applications; such applications may use a wavelength of 1550 nm. Sensitivity may also be important for imaging applications, and bandwidth may be important for high-speed imaging. Thus, there is a need for a high-sensitivity, high-bandwidth infrared bolometer.